


Spiderling: New Beginnings

by Jennamp



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennamp/pseuds/Jennamp
Summary: Alone in the hustle and bustle of New York City, Annie is struggling to get by. After a run-in with a criminal group, she finds herself swept away into the hands of the Avengers, the people she hates the most in the world, the people that killed her family. But when a young hero named Spider-man takes her under his wing, he might just change her view of the world, and save the planet in the process.





	1. A Sleepless Night

Everything was POINTLESS! Every day was just another misery and another disappointment and, _god_ , why can’t something good just happen?

Annie walked alone down the busy streets of New York. She had lost yet another place to stay. Annie’s friend Melissa said her mom would be fine if Annie stayed with them for a little while, but that was not the case at all. Melissa’s mom was furious and kicked her out on the spot, despite it being 2:30 am.

Even at night, the city was still so busy and full of people. Annie blended in with the crowd and continued walking. She didn’t know where she was going. She needed to find a new place to crash, but she didn’t have any clue as to where to find one. Most shelters in this area had already been her home at some point or another, but once they found out that she was a minor, they had tried to put her back in the foster care system. There was no way in hell she was going back in there.

The night was cold and the air nipped at Annie’s skin, even underneath her sweatshirt. It was times like these where she missed her family and her cozy apartment. The memory of it was still fresh in her mind, like she was just there yesterday. She could smell her mother’s perfume and hear her father’s booming laugh if she tried hard enough. But, her parents and baby sister were killed over five years ago during the Battle of New York. It’s a miracle that Annie survived.

She hates that she survived. She hates the life that she had to take on because of it. A part of her wishes that she had died that day too. She despises what the Avengers did to her family. They killed them and countless other innocent citizens. She has no idea why people think the Avengers are heroes when all they do is bring death and destruction with them.

Her train of thought was stopped when she collided head-on with a subway sign. As she came to, she realized that it was raining.

_ This is just perfect,  _ she thought. She looked at the subway in front of her and decided to try and take refuge there for the night. What other choice did she have? She walked down the dimly-lit stairs and onto the platform. It smelled like mildew. There were no benches down there. The NYPD had removed them to try and limit the amount of homeless people that slept in the subway stations. Annie chuckled to herself at the irony of her current situation.

She takes off her sweatshirt and rolls it into a ball to use as a pillow. She removes the blanket from her duffle bag and tries to fall asleep on the hard concrete ground. Her effort is futile - the lights are flickering too much and it’s too cold and at some point she hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

She quickly sits up and sees two police officers descending down the staircase.  _ Shit, _ she thinks. They might try and arrest her for trying to sleep in the subway station. She grabs her duffel bag and shoves her blanket and sweatshirt inside, not even bothering to close it as she sprints up the stairs that the officers are on before they can spot her.

It’s still raining. She runs down god knows how many blocks until she reaches a patch of grass in the middle of the urban surroundings. She recognizes it as Bryant Park. Her parents used to take her there to play the free board games and ping pong they have set up around the greenery. She finds solace on a bench under a tree that blocks out most of the rain. Tired, she takes out her makeshift pillow and blanket and tries to finally fall asleep. 

  
  
  
  



	2. An Interesting Day

The next day, Annie wakes up to a chirping bird. Her eyes slowly open and she sees it, it’s fat little body perched upon a branch above her head. She sits up. Her head hurts like a bitch, but that’s what she gets for sleeping on a park bench. She puts her sweatshirt back on and puts her blanket in her bag. It had gotten really chilly overnight as the November temperatures started to roll in.

The first thing she notices is that she is starving. She begins to leave the park and tries to ignore the nausea that extreme hunger causes. She walks for a little bit and enjoys the relatively quiet morning before spotting a Starbucks out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t have any money, but usually if she asked politely, the employees would give her some leftovers to eat.

Some minutes later, she was walking back down the sidewalk, happily munching on an only partially stale croissant and drinking the hot tea that the barista was nice enough to make for her. The sun was out and all signs of last night’s rain had disappeared. Maybe today was going to be a good day.

She heard shouting as she walked past an alleyway. Normally this would be no cause for concern, but Annie was a little upset that it was disturbing the peacefulness of the morning. She quickly finished her breakfast and threw the containers in a nearby trashcan before quietly heading into the alley to see what the commotion was about.

In the pale morning light, she could make out three distinct figures. They were all large men, and they wore dark jackets and ski masks over their heads. They were shouting at a fourth, smaller figure whom she couldn’t quite see. She couldn’t hear what they were saying.

Annie leaned in and squinted her eyes to try and get a better look. All of a sudden, there was a loud  _ smack  _ as one of the men went flying into the side of the building. Annie stumbled back and tried to move farther away from the scene, but she was still intrigued by what was unfolding in front of her.

The smaller figure seemed to be swinging from something and kicked another one of the men into the brick wall. The third man tried to get away, but the swinging figure shot something at him that made the man get tied up in what looked to be like thin white rope. 

The figure dragged one of the other men over to the tied up one and shot another rope from his wrist, tying the two together. When the figure had his back turned, the man left on the ground got up and began to run. He was running right towards Annie.

Not knowing what to do, Annie stuck her foot out and tripped the man. He fell to the ground with a loud  _ thud.  _ She kicked him in the nuts for good measure. He dropped the bag that he was holding, and Annie picked it up and realized that it was chock-full of cash. 

The smaller figure came closer to her now and dragged the final man to the others and tied all three of them together. Annie recognized the figure from somewhere.

Realization dawned on her when she realized that she had seen this guy before. He was all over the news. They called him Spider-Man. He could climb walls and swing from webs and a bunch of other cool shit like that.

Spider-Man came over to her and began to speak. It took Annie a second to register what he was saying.

“You have a really good fighting stance,” he said. “Thanks for helping me out. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah. No problem,” Annie replied, a little bit starstruck. She held out the bag of cash. “I believe this belongs to you.”

“Oh. Right. Thanks,” he took the bag. “Well, I mean, it’s not mine. It doesn’t really belong to me. These guys took it from the bank. But, yeah. Thanks. I’m gonna go return it now,” he rambled before shooting a web out of his wrist and swinging away.

“Thanks again!” he said as his voice sounded smaller as he got further. 

Annie stood there for a moment to process what just happened. She had helped Spider-Man take down some criminals. He said she had a good fighting stance. A light blush flooded her cheeks before she realized that she should probably leave the crime scene. She picked up her bag and walked down the street, thoughts of Spider-Man still fresh in her mind.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I'm estimating that there is going to be about 22 chapters in total. So stay tuned! - Jenna


	3. A Terrifying Event

The past few days have been relatively boring. Annie still hasn’t found a place to stay. She moves from location to location every night and tries to find some shelter. Local restaurants give her food to eat and some nice lady gave her a new sweatshirt to shield her from the dropping temperatures.

She couldn’t get her mind off of Spider-Man. She was confused because he was associated with the Avengers and she hated the Avengers, but there was something about Spider-Man that made her keep thinking about him. He didn’t seem like a bad guy. He was nice to her and he didn’t even really hurt the bad guys. He just restrained them and left them for the police to deal with.

Annie hasn’t seen Spider-Man since. There hasn’t been much crime going on, or if there was, Annie hasn’t seen it. She continued to walk down the sidewalk, listening to the faint music that was coming from somewhere nearby. It was nighttime, and Annie was trying to get towards Greenwich village to try and find somewhere to crash.

As she walked past an alley, something brushed her arm, but when she turned around there was nothing there. “What the fu-” she said as she was yanked by her arm back into the alley. She started freaking out. She was turned around and came face to face with an older man. He had gray hair and a scar across his cheek and he seemed to be snarling at her.

“Relax, cutie. I don’t bite,” he said creepily as he ran his hands up her sides. Annie screamed but was quickly met with the man’s gloved hand covering her mouth.

“You shut up, you hear? Or I swear I’ll slice your neck wide open.” He took a knife out of his pocket and waved it in front of Annie’s face, making sure she saw it.

Annie was full-fledged panicking. She felt her chest closing and her heart rate skyrocketing. She let a few tears fall but was too scared to sob in case the man hurt her for making a sound. She closed her eyes as if that was going to make it to stop happening. She felt the man move his hands to underneath her shirt and clenched up at his cold fingers. She was so frightened that she felt like she might faint. 

In a last minute attempt to escape, she kicked the man’s feet out from under him. He fell to the ground and Annie turned to run. He grabbed her again and she let out another scream, and this time her scream was met with a sharp pain in her arm. She looked over and saw a syringe stuck in her bicep. The man ripped it out of her arm and pushed her back up against the wall. He used one hand to choke her and the other was shoved back into her shirt. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t breathe.

The man was suddenly tossed to the ground. Annie looked up through her tears and saw that same figure from the other day. Spider-Man. She sighed in relief as Spider-Man webbed the guy to the wall. Annie used that time to fix her shirt. She noticed that she was starting to feel a bit drowsy. 

Spider-Man came up to her to make sure she was okay. He looked funny. His face seemed swirly.

“Hey, are you okay?” she heard him ask. His voice sounded as if it was underwater. She shook her head no and felt herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Spider-Man said. She felt him put one of his arms under hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shot a web out of his other wrist and began to swing away from the scene.

Annie was too tired to feel scared. She saw the ground moving quickly underneath her and the buildings zipping past.  _ Cool,  _ she thought. Then she passed out. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Chapter 3! I only started uploading this story last night and I've already seen that a lot of people have viewed it. Thanks for reading! - Jenna


	4. An Anticipated Meeting

Annie’s eyes opened slightly and were met with a piercing white light. She quickly shut her eyes again to shield herself from it. Her head was pounding and her body ached all over. The memories of what happened started to flood to her and she began to panic. She opened her eyes, slowly this time, and saw the tile ceiling and fluorescent lights above her.

She sat up and looked around. She seemed to be in a hospital bed and there was an IV in her arm. The small room had a tile ceiling and floor and white walls. There was a TV hanging in the corner and a few recliner chairs and a table on the side. Was she in a hospital?

_ Oh shit,  _ she thought. If she was in a hospital, then that means the police would come and ask her questions. They would arrest her or put her back in the foster system. She recalled the foster family she was put with when she was younger. They were absolutely awful. They always yelled at her and fought with her and she put up with them for 3 years before running away. They didn’t care about her. She wonders if they reported her missing.

_ I have to get out of here.  _ She ripped the IV out of her arm and felt the sting of the needle being harshly taken out of her body. She swung her feet around to the side of the bed and went to go stand. Her legs wobbled a bit and she tried to take a step before collapsing on the ground.

Her already hurting head became worse as it smacked onto the tiled flooring. She tried to sit up but her arms and legs were so sore. She sighed and lowered her head back onto the tile floor. The cold ground felt nice.

She heard the door open and lifted her head to see a man shuffling towards her. He was a bit older, maybe about 40 years old. He had dark hair that was pushed up and brown eyes. He was wearing a gray suit. As he got closer, she recognized him from the news.

“Tony Stark?” she whispered. What the hell was he doing here?

He crouched down next to her. “Why are you on the floor? Let’s get you back on the bed,” he said as he lifted her under the arms and helped her get onto the mattress.

“Why am I here?” she asked. Tony Stark was Iron Man. He was there the day that her family died. He had zoomed past, chasing after some sort of monster alien thing. He let that building fall on her family. He didn’t try to help. He didn’t care. The Avengers don’t care about the little people.

Annie was feeling really hostile. Tony Stark probably didn’t give a damn about her. Why was he helping her back on the bed?

“You were drugged. Spider-Man brought you back here. He didn’t know what else to do,” Tony replied.

“Oh,” Annie was deep in thought. “Where is he?”

“Spider-Man? He had to go home.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Oh, like, a day and a half, or two days. I don’t know.”

Annie nodded and leaned her head back on the pillow. She looked at the man in front of her. He didn’t seem that evil. His eyes had a kind of friendly look behind them. He almost looked concerned.

“Friday alerted me that you had woken up. And also that you had fallen. I called Dr. Banner. He should be here soon,” Tony said after a few seconds of silence.

“Who’s Friday and Dr. Banner?” Annie asked.

“Friday is my A.I. system. She watches over the house for me and tells me what’s going on. Dr. Banner is Bruce Banner. You might know him as the hulk. But when he’s not the hulk, he’s one damn good doctor,” Tony explained.

Annie nodded and both people turned when the door opened again. Coming into the room was whom Annie assumed was Dr. Banner. Speak of the devil.

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?” the doctor asked. He sounded genuine and friendly. Annie liked him. I mean, he wasn’t technically an Avenger, right? Hulk was an Avenger, but Dr. Banner and Hulk were not exactly the same person, so she was allowed to like Dr. Banner.

“I’m fine,” Annie replied. Dr. Banner gave her a knowing look. “Okay, actually, my head is throbbing and my body aches and I fell when I tried to walk.”

“Those are all side effects of the drug we found in your system. Don’t worry, we got it all out. You’re gonna be just fine,” Bruce said.

Annie smiled and nodded.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Tony asked.

“Um, the bad guy grabbed me and tried to touch me inappropriately. I tried to get away but then he stuck this needle in my arm which I guess was what the drug was in. Then Spider-Man swooped in and webbed the guy up. He asked if I was okay and I said no so he picked me up and we swung away. I woke up here,” I explained to them.

Bruce and Tony nodded.

“When is Spider-Man coming back?” Annie asked. She didn’t know what it was about the young hero that was comforting to her. Maybe it was because he saved her life, or maybe it’s just because he was familiar and she was currently in a room with two complete strangers who she didn’t really trust.

“I don’t know. Why?” Tony asked. “Do you want him here?” Annie nodded. “Well, it’s 3:00, so school’s out. Let me see if I can get him down here,” Tony stated and walked out of the room, looking through his phone.

Bruce asked Annie if it was okay if he gave her a quick check-up. Annie agreed and Bruce looked at her eyes and ears and pushed on different areas of her body to see if there was any pain. She was already starting to feel much better. Bruce gave her some Advil for her headache and left the room. Annie was happy that he didn’t put the IV back in.

She spent the next half hour or so flipping through the channels on her TV. She was nervous as hell while sitting there and a million thoughts were running through her mind. She could have died if Spider-Man didn’t show up. She would be dead in a ditch somewhere if it wasn’t for him. Also, she was in a strange room in a strange building with the people responsible for her family’s murder. She wanted so badly to get up and run out of the building, but that was impossible when her muscles were still weak from the drug.

She heard the door open yet again and turned to see Spider-Man standing in the doorway.  _ He really showed up in his superhero costume,  _ Annie thought. Wow, this kid is really adamant on keeping his identity a secret.

“Hey,” Spider-Man said to her. “I heard that you asked for me?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Annie replied. “I kind of freaked out when I woke up all alone in this strange place and I know that I can trust you so I asked for you. I’m sorry for making you go out of your way.”

“I didn’t go out of my way. I was gonna come check on you anyway, but I’m flattered that you think that I’m trustworthy,” Spider-Man stated as he walked closer to her.

Annie sat up in the bed as Spider-Man pulled a chair over to her. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“I’m fine,” she replied. “Thank you for saving me. I could have died if you didn’t show up.”

Spider-Man shrugged. “Don’t mention it. I’m glad you’re feeling better. You gave me quite the scare and I was so nervous until Dr. Banner assured me that you’d be fine.”

Annie smiled. He was worried about her. Someone was actually worried about her. That means that she meant something to Spider-Man. She felt awkward calling him that. He was such a genuine guy and she didn’t even know his real name.

“Is the suit really necessary? I want to thank the guy behind the mask for helping me. He did just as much as Spider-Man,” she said.

“Uh, I, um, I like to keep my identity a secret,” he stuttered.

“It’s just us here, and I promise I won’t tell anyone. I don’t even have anybody to tell,” Annie urged. She felt bad for prying and didn’t want to be pushy, so she added, “I mean, you don’t have to. I was just wondering.”

The boy slowly and hesitantly removed the mask from his face. Underneath it was a boy who looked to be in his mid-teens, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, and - Annie had to admit - a killer jawline. He nervously looked at Annie before extending his arm out to her for a handshake.

“Hi. I’m Peter. Peter Parker,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Hello Peter, I’m Annie,” she replied, shaking his hand.

“Annie,” he said slowly, as if he was feeling the way the name felt in his mouth. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual. I hope that's okay. Thanks for reading! - Jenna


	5. An Overwhelming Argument

The next day, Annie could walk. Bruce Banner had worked on her movement with her all day yesterday and a little bit the next morning. Annie could proudly say she was happily walking along on her own and on her way to the kitchen for breakfast, Dr. Banner showing her the way.

Tony was standing in the kitchen with a tall blonde lady that Annie didn’t recognize. They both turned when they saw Annie and Bruce walk in.

“Good morning, Mr. Stark,” Annie greeted.

“Good morning Annie. And please, call me Tony. This is my lovely wife Pepper,” he gestured to the blonde woman. “I don’t think you two have met yet.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Annie,” Pepper said, extending her arm for a handshake. Annie smiled and shook her hand. “We made pancakes for breakfast. I’m not sure if you like pancakes. We can make you something else if you want.”

“Pancakes sound delicious, thank you,” Annie replied.

Pepper smiled and put a few pancakes on a plate and told Annie to sit at the table. She gave her butter and syrup and some orange juice to drink. Tony, Bruce, and Pepper also got pancakes and sat down with her.

The pancakes were delicious. Annie didn’t remember the last time she had pancakes. They were fluffy and delicious and warm. She complimented Pepper on her cooking and Tony interjected, saying that he helped, but the look Pepper gave him said otherwise.

Once breakfast was over, Annie offered to help clean up, but Pepper insisted that she didn’t have to. Instead, Tony asked Annie if she wanted a tour of the compound, to which she agreed.

The whole tour took about three hours. The place was absolutely massive! Annie saw everything from the penthouse suite to the interrogation rooms and holding cells, even the laboratories and Tony's workspace. She also was introduced to a few new people including Captain America and Doctor Strange. They ended the tour by heading to the lounge area and sitting on the couch.

“Alright Annie, I think it’s time for you to go home. Your parents are probably worried sick about you,” Tony said.

“Oh, yeah, about that…” Annie trailed. Tony raised his eyebrow at her. “I don’t have parents, or a home,” she stated bluntly.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Tony replied. Annie shrugged, but started getting increasingly angry as the memory of her parents death came flooding back to her.

“You should be sorry. You’re the one who killed them,” she snapped.

Tony was taken aback. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“You and all your stupid superhero buddies killed my whole family! They died at your hands and you don’t even know! You don’t care at all! I’ve been alone and homeless for years and it’s your fault!” Annie was standing and screaming at this point. She was furious with the man in front of her. For a moment she had forgotten about what he did to her family, but now she remembered and she was furious.

Tony was confused, but trying to calm her down. “What happened? Can you please just tell me what happened?” he said smoothly.

Annie started to cry. “Six years ago, when New York was destroyed, my parents were outside, taking my baby sister and I to the park,” she sniffed. “I ran off to chase after a pigeon, and the next thing you know, this big building was cracking and falling. I turned around and saw my mom and dad pushing my sister’s stroller and running to come get me, but they were too late. The building collapsed right on top of them, and the Avengers zipped right past. They didn’t try to save them. They just let them die. I - I watched them die right in front of me,” Annie said softly. Her voice was a lot quieter and she was trying to hold back her tears. She really missed her family. She would give anything to have them back.

“Annie, I’m so so sorry,” Tony tried to console her, moving closer to her.

Annie looked at the man who let her family die. “No! You’re not! You let thousands of people die that day and every other battle you fight! And you’re not sorry about any of it!” she was back to being angry now.

“Annie -” Tony started.

“No! Just leave me alone!” Annie cried. She ran down the stairs and back to the medic bay. She threw herself onto the bed she’s been using for the past couple of days and sobbed. 

She was crying for so long. She didn’t know what time it was, but eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent for a few days, but we are back on track! Thanks for reading! - Jenna


	6. A Positive Connection

Annie woke up the next day with a killer headache and puffy, crusty eyes. She slowly blinked and sat up on her bed. Pepper was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a magazine.

“Good morning, Annie,” Pepper said, putting her magazine on the table.

“Hi,” Annie croaked with a coarse voice.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Pepper asked.

Annie wanted to say no. She didn’t want to see Mr. Stark or any of his Avenger buddies, but the loud growl her stomach produced went against her wishes and answered the question for her.

Pepper stood up and motioned for Annie to follow, and the two of them walked in silence to the kitchen, where omelettes were already sitting on the table and a fresh glass of orange juice was already waiting for Annie at the chair she sat in yesterday.

“I hope you like omelettes. I can make something else if you like,” Pepper said.

“I like omelettes. This is fine. Thank you,” Annie quietly replied. The two sat down and began to eat. Annie sensed that Pepper was acting sympathetic towards her, and she assumed that Tony had told her about her family and her current situation.

When they were finishing up, Mr. Stark walked into the room. He looked tired and he was wearing the same clothes that he had on yesterday. Annie wondered if he slept at all last night.

“Annie! I’m so glad to see you!” he exclaimed. Annie thought he was being a bit too overly friendly, especially for him. She just stared at him and didn’t respond. “I would like to show you something, if you don’t mind,” he said. 

Annie did not want to go with him. She didn’t want to see him at all, let alone spend time alone with him, but the way Pepper looked at her and mouthed “please” caused her to stand up and follow the man. She followed behind him down a brightly lit hallway and into a room on the left.

Tony opened the door and Annie was met with a gigantic bedroom. The walls were a light pink color, and the marble floors had a white rug covering the middle of the room. There was a bed in the center of the right wall, with a white bed frame, covered in a very comfy looking light pink duvet and more pillows than Annie could count. There was a bookshelf that seemed to house every teen novel that Barnes and Noble sells. Next to it was a white wooden desk with a pink laptop on it, and next to that was a door that looked to lead into a bathroom. There was an enormous closet, yet it was mostly empty, and on the opposite wall were huge floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the New York City skyline. The room looked like every teenage girl’s dream.

“I want to make it up to you, about your family,” Tony said, bending a little so that he was making eye contact with Annie. “I know nothing can replace them, but I wanted to try and help you. You’re a good kid, Annie, and I’m so sorry about what happened.”

Annie stared back into his eyes. He looked genuine, but she wasn’t ready to forgive him yet. He had made this whole room for her and had been looking out for her for the past few days, and that was more than anyone has done for her in years. To Annie, that showed that he cares, even if just a little bit, and that he feels guilty about what happened.  _ Maybe he isn’t totally evil,  _ she thought.

“You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, if you want to. Pepper and I would be so happy to have you here with us,” he said.

“Th-thank you,” Annie stuttered. The relief she felt at that point was overpowering her anger towards Mr. Stark. She would finally have a place to stay, and for more than a few weeks.

Tony smiled at her and walked around the room, looking at his craftsmanship. “I wasn’t sure what you would want your room to look like, so I looked up teen girl rooms on Pinterest and just kind of went with that. You can change anything you want about it though. Just let me know,” he rambled.

“It’s perfect,” Annie replied.

Tony turned around and smiled at her again. “Great,” he said. “Pepper said she wanted to take you shopping today if you’re up for it. She said to get ready and meet her down in the foyer at noon.”

Annie nodded and Tony left the room, shutting the door behind him. She looked around. He did this all for her. The room still smelled a bit of paint and she can tell that he really did work hard on this for her. She wanted to believe that it was because he liked her and cared about her, but a part of her was saying that he was only doing this to try and save himself from his own guilt.

She walked into the door she guessed was the bathroom, and she was right. The bathroom was almost as gorgeous as the bedroom was and had a huge vanity, sink, toilet, walk-in shower and a really, really big bathtub. She could fit like three of her in there. The shower was stocked with different shampoos and soaps, and Annie took the best shower she’s ever had in her life.

When she was done, she dried off and put on some fresh clothes that she found in her closet. It seemed that Tony stocked it with some basic undergarments and a few shirts and a pair of jeans. They were a bit big on her, but other than that they were comfy. She brushed her hair and parted it in the middle, choosing to let it air dry instead of using a blow dryer. She always hated those. She spent the next hour or so tinkering around on the computer that was on her desk, losing track of time.

“Annie, Mrs. Potts is waiting for you in the foyer,” a voice rang out in her room. Annie was startled and jumped a bit. She calmed down when she realized it was Friday. Tony must have it installed in every room of the house.

“Thanks, Friday,” she said, getting up and heading down to the foyer where Pepper was waiting for her. The two then headed outside where a car was waiting for them.

They climbed in the car and Annie saw a man in the driver’s seat who Pepper introduced as Happy. He seemed friendly, although maybe a bit grumpy. She wondered why they called him happy since he didn’t seem to be so.

They ended up in Columbus Circle. Annie spent a long time trying on clothes and picking out what she liked. It was hard for her to try and find her style, since she was basically wearing anything she could get her hands on for a long period of time. She decided she liked traditionally girly things and bought her first dress that she’s had in the past six years. It made her feel really pretty, something that she hasn't felt since her 9th birthday party, the last birthday she had before her family died. 

She also got her hair cut, and her curly red hair was now sitting just past her shoulders. She felt bad spending so much money, but Pepper insisted on getting her everything that she even remotely wanted.  Annie ended up with tons of clothes and even a few knick knacks for her new room. It was so nice to spend the day with Pepper. She was so motherly and understanding and Annie felt a genuine connection with her.

When they were ready to go, Happy picked them up and drove them home. It took three trips for Happy, Pepper, Tony, and Annie to carry all of her new things into her room. Annie spent the rest of the day perfectly organizing her belongings and color coding her closet. She finally had a sense of belonging, and although she was still mad at Tony and the rest of the Avengers, she couldn’t help but feel peaceful at this point in her life. She went to bed that night in her new california king and had the best sleep she’s had in a long time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long compared to the others. I hope you guys still enjoyed! See you soon - Jenna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever Spider-man fan fiction. I hope you like it. :) - Jenna


End file.
